


腹黑影帝

by qinghuan



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinghuan/pseuds/qinghuan
Kudos: 5





	腹黑影帝

郭德纲就这样糊里糊涂的被于谦连人带行李搬进了自己家。  
他的行李不少，尤其是这么多年积攒下的戏本子和几件虽然不贵但跟了他许久的蟒袍。可于谦说不用他管，自己抽了一天的空去给他搬东西。等晚上他被人接回家时，行李已经尽数收拾妥当。于谦还专程腾了个衣柜挂他的蟒，自己价值不菲的西装却被随意堆在角落里。郭德纲都看在眼里。  
晚上他端了菜出来，于谦也正取了酒过来，“朋友之前送的，喝一点？”其实明明是他想喝，郭德纲看破不说破，笑着点点头，看着酒红的液体顺着杯壁滑下去，空气中散发着淡淡的酒香。  
“我那些衣服都不值钱，回头还是把您的衣服搁回去吧。”他夹起一块肉放进对面的碗里。  
于谦举起杯子来抿了一口，云淡风轻，“我那些虽然真的很值钱，但对我来说却是最不值钱的东西。当然要把我珍视的放在重要的位置上。”  
虽然绕口令似的，可郭德纲听明白了。他给足了自己应有的尊重，用行动一点点瓦解着他该死的自卑心理。他朝着对面的人晃晃手里的杯子，“谢谢您！”

不多时那瓶酒就见了底。郭德纲很少喝酒，估摸着红酒的度数不会太高，便一杯接一杯的闷头喝。于谦存心想等他喝醉，只顾托腮坐在那里笑眯眯地看。  
“于！谦！”他颤颤巍巍地举着杯子绕过来，一头栽进人怀里。“嘿嘿……”郭德纲伸手捏捏他的脸，“真的。”  
于谦在心里翻了个白眼，手却稳当扶着他，任由他像捏面团似的蹂躏自己的脸。  
“我喜欢了你三年！三……嗝……”  
一阵浓重的酒气扑面而来，也就是郭德纲，换别人于谦早已暴怒了。他耐心哄着人把酒杯搁下，揽着他靠在自己肩头，把腰背挺了起来。  
“我以前，连个签名都不敢跟你要。可现在……现在你居然说喜欢我，是真的吗？”  
郭德纲抱着于谦的头摇晃两下，晃得自己手上的珠子叮当乱响，“嗯？你说啊！是真的吗！”  
于谦哭笑不得，把他的手从自己脑袋上扒拉下来，“我现在跟你说你也记不住啊。”醉酒的人若有所思地点点头，也不知道听懂了多少，只是盯着他傻笑。  
“我带你去睡觉好不好啊？跟于谦睡觉？”果然自己造的孽要自己来收场了。  
只见郭德纲站在那儿疯狂点头，酒窝深得都能再盛一两酒。  
他被人骗上了床，乖乖脱了个精光，刚消停没一会，突然一伸胳膊把正要去洗澡的于谦勾过来，二话不说对着嘴唇就是一口，然后就不肯松手了。于谦愣了一会儿，回味般地舔了舔嘴角，“要知道这么容易，早点把你灌醉了。”  
他在人身边和衣躺下来，脖子还被他胳膊缠绕着，不多时，腰间又压上了一条光溜溜的腿。“真当我是柳下惠么？”于谦的手在他大腿上游移，最后还是轻拍两下收回来，偏过头蹭蹭他的鼻尖，“明天再收拾你！”

这一夜把于谦折腾得够呛。喝多的人怎么都不肯好好盖被子，体温也比平常高些，不住地往自己身上贴，抱住自己一条凉凉的胳膊就像抓住了救命稻草。  
第二天晨起时，郭德纲发现自己大半个身子都挂在人家身上。他羞赧不已，悄悄把腿收回来，可原本平躺着的于谦却突然翻身，把他的一条腿压了上来。  
“折腾了我一夜，这会儿想跑了？”  
“没……没有。”他的呼吸打在脸上，让自己的身体又开始发烫。  
于谦紧了紧手臂，低下头抵着他的额头。“昨天做了什么自己还记得吗？”  
他滴溜溜转着眼珠，依稀记得他揉了人家的脸，搞乱了人家的发型，好像还问他是不是真的喜欢自己，虽然于谦没回答他，想来也是不愿跟一个醉鬼计较。反正脸算是彻彻底底丢尽了，若不是被人钳制着，郭德纲真想找块豆腐撞死算了。  
看着他又把头往里埋了一寸，于谦轻轻撞了一下他的头，像是看透了他一样。“昨天不回答你是知道说了你也不会记得。感觉喜欢你这句话我已经说了好多遍，说的嘴皮子都薄了一层，那怎么办呢？要我去把你的名字纹在身上吗？”  
“不要！”他相信于谦是真的能做得出来这种事。  
“可我总要做点什么，让你能安心才是。”  
“不，不需要的。”郭德纲把头摇的拨浪鼓似的。“我喝多了，您不用当真。”  
“那我就权当是媳妇儿在跟我撒娇了？”于谦知道他终究是有心结，过日子是细水长流的事，此时也只能顺着他的话宽他的心。  
郭德纲终于抬起头来，伸出手回抱住他。两人之间半点缝隙也没有，于谦低下头来寻他的唇，郭德纲喉结滚动一下，闭上眼睛与他吻在一起。唾液的交换已然满足不了男性的欲望，于谦顺着他光滑的后背摸下去，移至滚圆的臀瓣，隔着布料揉捏一把。被堵着嘴巴的人泄出一声嘤咛，手指扣紧了他腰间的软肉。他喜出望外，另一只手从肚脐处探上来，用大拇指反复碾着人嫩粉的乳尖，郭德纲不自觉夹紧了腿，仰起脖子来与他吻得更深。情到浓时，原本穿戴整齐的于谦也褪下了短衫丢到地毯上，可床头柜上手机的震动打断了他的下一步动作。  
怀里的人红着脸推他，于谦颓然把手收回来，埋在他颈间喘着粗气，迟迟不愿接，可它偏偏不依不饶，不间断地叫嚣着。郭德纲在他后背摩挲两下，柔声道:“别耽误了要紧的事。”  
于谦胡乱抓抓头发低吼一声，终于接通了电话，全程黑脸应付着对面的人，最后随手一甩把手机扔在柜子上。  
郭德纲穿好了衣服下床给他把上衣捡起来递过去，“快去吧，我在家里等着您。”  
于谦伸出手拽衣服，一个用力把郭德纲拽回怀里压到床上，不由分说又侵占了他的唇，饿狼扑食般的吻。郭德纲顺从地配合他，手指插进他发间给人顺顺头发，而后停留在耳廓上搓捻着给人消火。许久于谦终于松开了他，牙齿磨着他的下唇，含糊不清地说了句:“等我。”

于谦回来时整栋楼都黑漆漆的，唯有自己家还亮着一盏昏黄的小灯，已是凌晨四点多钟了。  
餐厅桌子上摆着两盘扣上的菜和两双筷子，他心里一紧，推开了卧室掩着半扇的门。原本睡着的人立马警觉地睁开眼睛，看到是他，揉了揉眼睛让自己清醒，“回来了。”  
“嗯。”于谦把外套脱在床尾的沙发上，半躺到床上，把郭德纲连同被子捞进自己怀里，“下次把门关好了睡，我回来去住楼上。”  
郭德纲狡黠地眨眨眼，“留着半截，你回来推门我就能听到。”  
于谦怜爱地在他额头落下一吻，心里空着的那部分一下子被人填满，这是第一次有人为他留了一盏灯，还心细如发地在等他回来。  
他迅速脱掉外衣躺到他身边，准备抱着人入睡。可郭德纲却把被子往他身上一搭，蹭了两下把自己送进他怀里，扯扯他的衣角，“等你呢……”  
于谦凑上去，从他眉心到唇角一路轻啄过去，“想好了？”  
一双眼睛在暖黄的灯光下熠熠生辉，郭德纲把手臂搁在他肩上，灵活的手指从颈后滑过，学着他的样子回他一句:“不是说要艹粉吗？”  
那人从后面抱起他，褪尽了衣衫，直接欺身压上去，含住上午没有照顾到的一侧乳尖。舌尖绕着环形逡巡一圈，而后专心舔弄着凸起的点。郭德纲闭起了眼睛，用手抓着枕巾一角，燥热难耐，扯开了碍事的被子。  
于谦的手已经悄然探至他身下，剥去了最后一层障碍，让原本瘫软的根物在他掌心变得硬挺，他包裹住套弄几下，听见郭德纲发出动人的呻吟。  
温热的手掌让人格外敏感，他浑身紧绷着，小腿勾上去摩擦着人的腿肚子，溢出满足的鼻音。  
于谦按住他一条腿往开分了分，手指顺着囊袋向下停在肛口，正欲进入时突然停下来，从他腰腹间抬起头，看着他水润的唇，递了根手指过去。郭德纲皱了皱眉，还是启齿把它含住。于谦看着他认真的样子，像是在欣赏一副艺术品，半点没有色情的意味。直至两个指节都泛着水光，他挨过去，用唇代替了手指。  
他缓缓把人舔过的指送进那处隐秘，极为紧致，几乎无法动作。  
“放松些。我会给你留下美好的记忆。”于谦在人耳畔低语，说着，手指就往里深了一寸，然后缓慢做着抽插。  
郭德纲无意识地抬了抬臀，似是在躲避让他难受的动作。可那种酸痛的感觉，在于谦的温柔攻势下也全然变成了舒爽，他不住浅哼着，感觉到两人腹间的东西都硬得发烫。  
于谦跪坐在他大张的两腿之间，大腿根部被吻过的地方留下水痕，插着他两根手指的地方更加敏感，跟随着主人的身体颤栗着。  
“被偶像艹，爽吗？”他刻意说荤话给他听。郭德纲被他一激，呜咽一声，用手背挡上了眼睛，撇撇嘴马上就要哭出来，内里绞得他更紧。  
他终于还是狠狠心把自己的东西送进去，看见一滴泪从人眼尾滑下去。于谦牵过他遮在脸上的手放在嘴边吻着，黄色的暖光笼罩在他裸裎的身体上，他发红的眼睛变成了最为致命的催情药剂。  
“德纲……德纲……”他喊叫着他的名字，大幅度的动作将音节都撞碎了。床单的褶皱彰示着这是一场怎样激烈的性事，他与他十指紧扣着，用力到指尖都发白。  
被钉到床上的人满脸绯红，眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，沾染了情欲，眼眉间皆是风情。他又想起他在戏台上的样子。  
“别，别看了……”郭德纲难堪地偏过头去。  
于谦掰过他下巴来，逼着他直视自己，“那你看着我，是如何让你快乐。”  
语毕，又开始新一轮的掠夺。  
软床颤动着，配合着布料摩擦声的还有两个男人粗重的喘息声。他们不住叫着对方的名字，眼睛里只看得见彼此。  
登顶的快感席卷而来，郭德纲蜷缩着脚趾，被他架在臂弯的双腿软的发颤。他看见汗液从人胸脯间滚落下来，与他喷射的白灼混在一起。  
于谦仰着头将头发往后一抓，喉结滚动咽了口口水，猛烈的动作让他一向柔软的唇瓣发干，便抓起床头柜上的水杯灌了两口，然后霸道地将含在嘴的水给郭德纲送进口腔。他吞咽不及，小半的水都淌在枕边。  
罪魁祸首将他的枕头抽出来往地上一撇，揽着他躺到床边一小块尚还干净的地方，狭窄到只能两人紧紧相拥。  
“开心吗？”于谦的手仍在不老实地侵略着他的臀瓣。感受过极致快感的人此时浑身都发软，抱在怀里像是抱着儿时最爱的玩具。  
郭德纲点了点头，抽出胳膊来把他额头上的碎发拨弄开。专注盯着这张让他沉迷的脸看了一会儿。  
“那以后天天让你开心好吗？”表面上最正经的人张口就是让人面红耳赤的话。  
他装作没听见，忍不住打了个哈欠，戳了戳于谦的肚子，“天要亮了……”  
于谦回过头去看了一眼，天空已有破晓的迹象，合得严实的窗帘微微透着光。他抚摸着人光溜溜的脊背，伸手遮在他眼睛上，“睡吧。”

郭德纲再醒来时身边已经空了，手机里进来于谦一连串的信息。  
12:02 醒了吗？晚上有杀青宴，需要先彩排，走时没舍得叫醒你。  
13:15 桌上的饭要热热再吃。  
13:55 终于能休息一会儿，小懒虫真的还没起来吗？  
14:43 晚上会有媒体来，我派人去接你？  
14:55 ……  
还没等他看完信息，那边已经急得打来了电话。  
“醒了？还以为你怎么了，再不回信息我就要回去一趟了。”于谦正在给晚上的活动挑衣服，当着众人，压低了声音。  
“嗯，”郭德纲挠挠头，“醒的晚了点。”  
“简单收拾一下吧，我找人去接你，趁此机会介绍几个人给你认识。”他在一排西装前挑挑捡捡，最后拎了两件出来。  
“别……别了吧……”他犹豫着，就听见电话那边有人在喊于谦。  
“来了再说吧，服装给你准备好了，我这儿还有点事，记得吃东西。”于谦没听清他说了什么，匆匆挂断了电话。

活动现场确实有不少客串的演员都在。人群中，虽然郭德纲穿着一身价值不菲的西装，却依然显得渺小。而舞台中央，于谦正跟女主角配合媒体宣传摆着各种亲昵的姿势。尽管他近视，也看见了两人笑意盈盈的模样。身后一句句类似“他们俩站在一起好般配！”“会不会假戏真做了？”的声音此起彼伏，他逼迫自己忽略掉这些，还心里还是忍不住的疼。他还没有强大到有自信跟于谦一直走下去，更不敢奢望能像她们一样站在他身边。尽管天鹅自己折了翅膀，癞蛤蟆跟他的距离也是永远存在的。

“二位这一次的合作感觉怎么样？”  
于谦绅士地先把话筒递给女主角。  
“非常愉快！于谦老师的演技好是业内公认的，我本人也非常喜欢于老师，能跟于老师合作是我的荣幸！”  
语毕，台下响起了粉丝们的尖叫声。  
于谦接过话筒来清了清嗓子，现场立刻安恢复了安静。“我觉得我们整部戏的演员选的都很好，大家在拍的过程中互相学习切磋，特别是刘老师，很优秀也很敬业，我很敬佩。”  
简单的几个问题过后就是粉丝提问，无非牵涉两人在剧中的感情线和有没有现实发展的可能。女演员的公司有心搭上于谦这根线，毕竟他出道数年从未有过绯闻，借此博一个“影帝视后疑因戏生情”的头条，对两人都是百利而无一害。  
女主角的回应含糊不清，处处给媒体留下发挥的余地，反观于谦却一直沉默着，若遇上非答不可的就两句话绕到别的地方去。  
活动的尾声，所有的演员都被请上了台，于谦主动接过话筒，依次给大家介绍，趁机把郭德纲拉到自己身边。“这位是郭德纲，在剧中饰演我的弟弟，是个很有天分的演员。”  
于是就有了最后的集体合影:于谦的左手靠在后面，旁边站着女主角，右手却揽着名不见经传的郭德纲。  
敏锐的媒体人都看得出来影帝对他不一般，散场后四处寻着他的踪迹，可郭德纲早已被于谦安排着进了他独立的化妆间。  
于谦应付了几批的记者后闪身进来，郭德纲正对着那串珠子出神。他走上前去习惯性地在他头顶呼噜一把，猝不及防就被突然站起来的人顶到墙角，赌气似的封住他的嘴，径直把舌尖探了进来。虽然知道随时都可能有人推门进来，他还是环住了郭德纲的腰身，矮下身子来配合他这个发泄式的吻。他不太熟练的吻技几乎要把自己憋死了，就像是一场博弈，可每次重重挥拳都打在棉花上，于谦的下唇都快被自己咬破了也不肯躲一下。他更生气了。  
可终究是顾及着于谦的身份，他总不能凭一己之私就毁了人的一生。郭德纲松开他，拽着他袖子的手渐渐滑到底，发泄过后那种深深的无力感更甚，连抬腿走出这间屋子的力气都没有。

他已经不记得自己是怎么被于谦带回了家，只是在于谦给他换了鞋，打算洗手去热饭的时候，突然发了疯。郭德纲冲到卫生间门口，把刚刚走出来的于谦猛得一把推进了卧室。于谦被吓了一跳，一直以来他的顺从和体贴，几乎让自己忘记了他也是个成年男性。他被人推得趔趄一下，小腿撞在床上，接着又挨了一下重重倒在软垫上，郭德纲咬着牙，眼底的愤怒和不甘清晰可见。  
于谦很快就尝到了郭德纲咸湿的泪，他毫无章法地亲吻自己的面部，濡湿的唇热切而果敢，全然不似以往。郭德纲把他的T恤掀至胸口，沿着腹部啄上去，像虔诚的信徒在膜拜尊神，可沾染了情欲的声响在此刻又如此格格不入。于谦冰冷又坚硬的皮带扣硌疼了他，他眼神暗了暗，不耐烦地把那东西解开，连同他昂贵的西装裤扒拉下去，被包裹住的庞大映在他眼睛里。磕伤的小腿还隐隐作痛，于谦也顾不得去管，郭德纲的每一个动作都如同是在撕扯着他的心，与他当年把他弄丢时，站在大街上的无力感如出一辙。他含着自己的阴茎吞吐，笨拙又倔强。  
郭德纲痛恨自己。自己可怕的占有欲作祟，像一只贪婪的巨蟒，想要把于谦吞食。可他在极力取悦对方的同时，自己却先有了感觉。无论是空虚的后穴还是自己顶端的湿热，都在跟自己抗议叫嚣，渴望着曾进入过他的男人。  
于是他扶着男人的物件儿进去的时候，就异常顺利。郭德纲跨坐在于谦身上，忍着疼痛吞没了他的全部，他听见从于谦喉间发出的闷哼，情不自禁地动了动身子。仿佛是一种鼓励。于谦的手指将他胸前的扣子解开来，一左一右把衬衫分开，顺着腰线抚摸上他的胸部，包裹住揉了一把。  
“啊——”  
郭德纲被惹恼，双臂撑在他肋骨上抬了抬臀，上下起伏得更狠。原先的博弈总算有个结果，他的出击都引来于谦一声重似一声的喘息。豆大的汗珠从耳后淌下来，隐没在他布满湿汗的肩膀上。于谦想，他一定是重了郭德纲的毒。无论是他昨夜含着自己的手指，还是如今裸露着性器，满脸绯红的在自己身上起伏，他都觉得是这世间绝美的画面。他放纵着自己，销魂地叫给他听，让他知道自己有多迷人。  
肠道酥痒得像有千百只蚂蚁在爬，他自己无力的动作甚至够不到深处致命的那一点。所幸他的神来拯救他，于谦的双手扣在他腰际，配合着身下的挺动，撞击在他敏感的地方。  
可是还不够，不够啊！郭德纲握住自己的分身，跟随着于谦的节奏大力撸动，臀瓣与他的阴囊啪啪作响。就要受不住了，他感觉到自己手里的东西硬得发烫，手掌从根部用力，精液尽数喷射在于谦胸脯上。  
心里的这口气，才算是发泄出来。  
于谦勾起嘴角邪笑，揩了一指送进嘴里，在郭德纲惊诧的眼神中按着他的头低下来，交换唾液。  
很快，于谦在他不满地挣扎中也交代了。粘稠的液体从两人交合出溢出来，沾湿了耻毛。郭德纲也顾不得许多，瘫软在于谦身上大口呼吸着，身下的小口甚至还在收缩着吸干人最后的一滴。  
他们静静相拥着。郭德纲的衬衫被于谦剥落至臂弯，肩膀印上了细细密密的吻，耳边传来他低沉的声音:“高兴了么？”  
他的头耷拉在人家肩上，颇有些神气地点了点，仿佛自己做了什么了不起的事。  
“我原以为我爱那个台上大放异彩的你，后来才发现，我爱体贴又腼腆的你，可如今，这个怒气冲冲像是要咬死我解气的人我更爱。”  
郭德纲偏了偏头对上他的眼睛，疑惑不解。于谦抱着他翻个身，把他的手裹在自己掌心，“你能把真实的样子展露给我看，我很开心。我也会让你明白的。”  
“明白什么？”他有些慌乱，想起他曾说要纹个名字的事。  
“没什么，这个不是你该操心的事。”  
于谦把他的手搁回被子里，用指节敲敲他额头，“快睡，明天带你去别墅。”

虽然他不是奔着于谦的资产来，但看到他名副其实的豪宅还是瞠目结舌。于谦开了门引他进来，打量了一下刚刚让人打扫过的房间，牵着郭德纲径直到二楼去。  
“我想把两间客房打通了，以后郭老板给我唱戏好不好？”  
郭德纲把他凑过来的脸推开，“不干！我只卖身不卖艺。”于谦听完乐呵呵笑了，知道他心结解了大半，“可是人家包养了情儿不都百依百顺的，为什么我养了一个这么凶的？”  
“你养我了吗？卡呢？”他不屑地摊开一只手假意去讨。谁成想于谦真的掏了钱包出来，一股脑把里面的都给他。“那郭老板养我也成，我演戏给您看！”  
郭德纲连卡带钱包通通夺过来，头也不回地往外走。“以后工资全部上交。”于谦无奈摇摇头，快步跟上去。

午后于谦拉着郭德纲到草坪上打高尔夫，原本是想在他面前展示一下，可刚打了两杆他就喊着困，一屁股坐在草坪上直直倒下去。阳光照在脸上暖融融的，他眯起了眼睛，小肚子上下起伏，像一只偷偷跑出来晒太阳的小狐狸。于谦站在原地看他，有一种把宠物养得很好的满足感，随后也把东西撂在一边，跟人并排躺下。  
身边的人昏昏欲睡，他闲来无事掏出手机来翻看自己快要长草的微博，上一条还是彼时他回戏园子寻郭德纲无果发的:  
把重要的弄丢了。  
于谦动动手指想把它删掉，看了眼上面的日期还是作罢，不管怎么说都是个值得记住的日子。当初也没有想到后来会跟这个人有如此之深的牵绊。  
他按了返回键，去浏览他们这个圈子里的八卦。一条爆掉的新闻是某个当红人气小生和女演员公布恋情，成串的红心霸占着评论区，看到大家的祝福连连弹出来，他心里有种说不上来的酸涩感。一直以来他都把演戏当作职业，不会营销，也极少主动曝光私生活。可想起身旁这个默默陪伴了自己许久的人，替他觉得不值。思虑过后他还是点开了编辑页面，短短四个字，失而复得，然后配上一张两人十指相扣的手。按下发送键。  
于谦满意地收了手机，扭头看了看已经睡熟的人，眼神顺着扫下去，他牵着的那只白净的手上缠着他送的珠串，搁在草坪上格外好看。  
我的小粉丝，你醒来会不会看到呢？


End file.
